In The Game
by BabiSasuke
Summary: What happens when a 'friendly' ninja video game brings Yoh, Ren, HoroHoro, Ryu, and Lyserg into a ninja video game? How will they get out! Read! It's probably one of my funniest fanfics....hope you like it! ...lol [DUD FANFIC]
1. Start the Game

**Early one morning, about 7:36 am...**

**Some shamans, such as HoroHoro, Tao Ren, Lyserg Diethel, and Ryu had spent the night at Yoh Asakura's house for a random party.**

Ren: Let me play already, Yoh!

Yoh: Hold on...almost...(presses buttons) -beep beep- ...aw man! game over...

Ren: Good! now it's my turn! You're the only one who's played this game tonight!

Yoh: Hold on, Ren, let me see my high score at least...hmm...ha! there it is! (points happily at screen and laughs) 46,769 points!

Ren: Humph! (in a confident voice) I can beat that easily!

Horo: (...laying on his back on a blue bed) ...(sighs and sits up) You know Yoh, you've been playing this stupid new Ninja game for about..uh...it's around... (looks up at ceiling trying to figure out what time it is...somehow) ...ssssssssssssssseven... fffforty three! Shouldn't you stop playing that stupid game?

Ren and Yoh: (stare at Horo with an evil scary monkey face and turn back to game)

Horo: whatever...(squints at TV) Hey Ren...you suck at this game...

Ren: -beep beep-...Aw man! I friggen died! (glares at Horo) Thanks Horo, but I don't need your evil nonsensefull...nonsense...insults... (quickly turns back to TV and plays again.)

Horo: (sighs loudly and lays back down on the bed)

**Over in the corner of the room, Lyserg and Ryu are playing cards... 'Go Fish' to be exact.**

Lyserg: (lays down a pair of cards on table, and speaks in a bored voice...) I win...again.

Ryu: (sighs loudly and slams head on table) This is soooo boring.

Ren: YES! I beat the stupid gold stupid ninja gay stupid guy! Haha!

Lyserg: ...This is so BORING...Yoh, can we go home now? This party sucks...

Yoh: (turns around towards Ryu and Lyserg with tears pouring out of his eyes) No! please don't go! ...(crys loudly)

Lyserg: (sighs) Nevermind...

Yoh: (jumps with joy) Yay! ...(looks at tv...and doesn't look away)

Ren: -beep beep- ...Aw crap! I died again! Lets see my score then...

Yoh: (crosses his arms and speaks in a cocky voice) I bet you didn't get even close to mine...(laughs)

Ren: No, I didn't!... I got a higher score! 87,104 points! Ha! I beat you!

Yoh: (crys and runs in circles) How is that possible? I played the game all night and brought my skills up extremely high, but he beat meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Horo: Get over it!

Yoh: (stops spinning and crying) WHAT! (loses balance and falls to the ground)

Ryu: (looks up) Game freaks...What's so great about that stupid game anyway?

Ren: (Looks at TV...it's all screwed up) Hey! Yoh, your stupid TV is screwed up! Fix it...NOW!

Yoh: (walks to TV, pouting) Why do I have to fix it? Man! (kneels down and smacks TV really hard)

Horo: Dude, maybe it's the game...(sits up) Ever think of that?

Ren: (whines and for once a tear drops!) My score...I-it's gone...(crys and screams..) FOREVER!

Lyserg: Calm down, Ren. I'll fix it. Geez, I didn't know you were so obsessed with video games...(gets up and walks toward TV) Check the cord, Ren.

Ren: (looks at Lyserg, while crying) Huh? Uh... (nods head) (looks at plug cords and crawls over)

Ryu: How do you know so much about game consoles, Lyserg?

Lyserg: (looks at Ryu) I don't, I'm just guessing! (laughs lightly) ...Huh? (looks back at Ren) Ren, that's not gunna help at all!

Ren: (chewing on cord...stops and stares at Lyserg like an evil dog does, growling and all, and goes back to chewing the cord)

Horo: (stands up) Argh! Dude! You have to restart the stupid game!

Ren: (evil growl) NO!

Horo: (scared and sits back on the bed) Nevermind then...

**After a few minutes, everyone is messing with the Xbox game console and it soon goes berserk.**

Yoh: Uh oh!

Ryu: (in an annoyed tone of voice) What's wrong _now_?

Yoh: The game just shocked my hand! ...(sniffs) owie...

Ren: (starts smacking the Xbox like a gorrilla punding a large rock) FIX...YOU...STUPID...GAME!

Lyserg: (in a calm voice) Okay, my theory is that everyone is to smack the Xbox...(smiles)

Horo: (monotone voice) Oh...kay...alright...(holds hand over Xbox console...like everyone else) Ready? ...

Ren: Set...

Yoh: GO!

**Everyone smacks the console and they all somehow transport into the television. They all fall into a sort of virtual world...onto a hard sidewalk ...**

Horo: Dude, that hurt!

Yoh: Ouch, that hurt...

Ren: Where are we? (looks up) Hmm? (smiles, for once, and screaches..) HEY LOOK! My score! (points at the sky)

Yoh: That's nice Ren, but why is there a floating high score in the sky?

Ren: (looks at Yoh happily and shreiks) I don't know, but it's MY high score! (smiles widely)

Lyserg: If i'm not wrong, I think we're...in your game..

Yoh: Really! COOL!


	2. Level 1

**Ryu was the only one who didn't get sent into the video game, so he ran away from the house, like a coward as always. ...Anyway, inside the game...**

Yoh: (blinks a few times in thought) Wait...so...if we're inside my ninja game...then...

Horo: Ren, look out! Behind you!

Ren: (gasps and turns around, too shocked to notice the ninja racing toward him to attack him. He just stood there)

Horo: REN! (Horo runs toward Ren and punches the ninja out) What the... (the ninja dissinigrates into multiple pixles, soon disappearing from sight) Yoh...I think we are in your video game...

Lyserg: Then, if we're in the game...then we're vulnerable to be attacked... (Lyserg thinks for a while, then walks over to some grass and picks up a large stick and examines it) We'll have to fight back.

Ren: Now, how do you expect us to do that, smart one?

Horo: Uh, Ren...(Horo points toward a pile of long, powerful tree branches) We could use those...They might work for fighting...

Yoh: Uh oh...Guys, there's more of them coming toward us! (looks toward a group of ninjas heading toward them. Then, Yoh picks up a stick, along with Horo and Ren) Nnnyyaaaa! (Yoh attacks two ninjas and destroys them) This isn't so hard...heeheh!

Lyserg: (attacks a ninja) Well, yeah what do you think? (attacks another ninja) This is only level one! (attacks another)

Ren: Yes, these ninjas are very...(attacks ninja) ..very weak if you ask me!

Horo: Yeah, I agree!

Ren: (looks at Horo) Horo, tell me. Why the hell are you sitting up in a tree?

Horo: NO REASON! (shudders) ...(whispers under breath) stupid ninjas...

Yoh: (attacks ninja) Hyaa...okay, I think that's it for them...He---hey! What's this? (picks up a blue sphere from the ground)

Lyserg: (walks over to Yoh and looks at the blue sphere) I think it's either a healing item, or a power item...Yoh, try shoving it in your body...

Yoh: Huh?

Ren: Just do it, Yoh!

Yoh: Uh...okay...(shoves sphere in chest) well that was...easy...and stupid...

Lyserg: Ah! Look, there are to gauges above your head, Yoh. And the blue one below the green went up! I think what happened was--

Horo: What does it mean already? (jumps out of the tree and walks over to Lyserg and Yoh, followed by Ren)

Lyserg: (glares at Horo) What HAPPENED was that Yoh's power gauge went up, so he has more power to attack or defend with!

Ren: So, if we see a green or blue sphere, we should shove them into ourselves and don't hesitate?

Lyserg: Precisely!

Horo: You sould speak so smart like that, Lyserg...It's hurting my brai--

Yoh: C'mon guys! Let's go find the next level! (starts walking away from the group)

Lyserg: (stops Yoh) I don't think we can _find_ the next level...we're going to first have to find a weapon shop or something before we fight again...

Yoh: ohkay then...lets go...find the...the shop thing! (starts walking away again, and this time everyone follows)


	3. Weapons

Horo: Are we there yet?

Ren: No...

Horo: Are we there YET?

Ren: Don't ask that again...

Horo: ...Are we--

Ren: SHUT THE HECK UP! I'm going to KILL you! (threatens with tree branch)

Horo: Oh, really? I wanna see you try, little Renny!

Ren: YOU'RE GOING DOWN, SNOW FREAK! (attacks Horo)

Horo: (high-pitched scream)

Yoh: (looks back) Knock it off, you two...I think we'll be here soon...I smell food...yymmmehhhhh!

Lyserg: Actually, I think we are here! Look! (points to a house) It's a weapon shop! Let's go! (runs toward store, and everyone follows)

**The four shamans enter the shop, being welcomed by the store owner.**

Yoh: Hello, sir! We'd like to--

Ren: (slams his hands on the counter) GIVE ME A SWORD!

Horo: Dang, Ren! Don't force the dude to give you a sword! (laughs)

Yoh: Okay, we'll order uh...Hey, what do you guys want?

Lyserg: Yoh, we're not ordering food! Hmm...how about a nice bow and a set of arrows? That'll be good!

Horo: I'll take some...I could use a couple shuriken and kunai knives! Ooh, and a sword, too!

Ren: GIMME A SWORD!

Yoh: (scared of Ren...then looks away and toward the store keeper) Okay, we'll take a bow and set of arrows for Lyserg here, a big sword to suite Horo, a long, sharp and thin sword, in perfect fit for Ren, and I'll take two regular swords.

Store Keeper: Would you like me to add in some custom-made outfits for all of you?

Yoh: Yes, that'll be great, thanks! Heeheeheh!

Store Keeper: Great! I'll have it all ready for you in two hours.

Lyserg: (concerned look on his face) Doesn't it cost anything for all of this?

Store Keeper: Well, I've never seen you around here, so you must be new! It's free for newcomers!

Ren: That'll do just well, thanks. (stretches arms, then walks out of the store while he says...) Well, I'm gunna go get some food now.

Horo: W-wait for is, Ren! (runs after Ren, with Lyserg and Yoh following behind him)

**The group leaves the store, and walks around the little town they arrived in. They look for something to occupy themselves while they wait for their weapons to be made. They found a resturaunt, so they ate, for free of course, and then after two hours, they returned to the weapon shop.**

Store Keeper: Welcome back! Here's your purchases! (places seperated weapons and clothing to the proper shamans.) I hope they all come to fit and suite you!

Yoh: Thanks, sir! (grabs his clothing and swords and waits for the others. When they grabbed their stuff, they left to go get suited up, so they went to a restroom.)

Horo: Hey! This outfit rocks! Awesome! (picks up his large, custom-made sword) Oh, man! Dude, this is awesome! (slides his sword into it's sheath on his back) Oh, I like this game very much! Oh, and look! (picks up a packageful of shuriken and kunai knives) Here...(opens package and hands everyone five weapons of each kind) ...It says everyone gets ten total...Sweet!

Ren: I like this outfit very much, too, I presume. It's very fitting. (picks up sword and examines it) This blade will definitely cut through anything! (laughs evily)

Horo: Okay, Ren, you're really scaring me now...

Lyserg: This is a nice outfit! It's a perfect size! Wow, check this out! (grabs bow and an arrow and practices his aim, but dowsent shoot the arrow) This is great! Thanks, Yoh!

Yoh: No problem! I like my outfit and swords too! (carefully slides both swords into their proper sheaths on his back, with opposite arms) Okay, guys. Lets leave and get to that next level!


End file.
